Panic in Furuba: Kyo is a Good Kitty
by Indigo Kzat X
Summary: What happens when Kyo is suddenly nice to Yuki? Disaster. That's what happens...
1. Characters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... Though I wish I did, as does everyone else! ;3**_

* * *

><p>Characters<p>

_Yuki Sohma__: __A sixteen year old boy with gray-purple hair and violet eyes. Secretly in love with Tohru Honda. Is cursed by the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac. It is said that the Rat had tricked the Cat thousands of years ago, and just like every Rat before him, Yuki dislikes and shuns the Cat of the old folktale, which is his "cousin" Kyo. Always beats Kyo in everything._

_Kyo Sohma__: __A sixteen year old boy with orange hair and crimson red eyes. In love with Tohru Honda. Is cursed by the Cat of the Chinese Zodiac folktale. It is said that the Rat had tricked the Cat thousands of years ago, and just like every Cat before him, Kyo hates the Rat of the old folktale, which is his "cousin" Yuki. Somehow, he is always beat by Yuki._

_Tohru Honda__: __A sixteen year old schoolgirl with brown hair and teal blue eyes. It is unsure yet on who she loves. Was introduced to the Sohma family when she accidentally stumbled upon Shigure's house while going to school. Lived in a tent after her mother died in a car accident. Born under the year of the Dog, she is always teased by Shigure, who says that she is his "housewife". Because of the old folktale, Tohru has felt sympathetic to the Cat, and that causes her to feel close to Kyo, even though he pushes her away with harsh words without meaning to._

_Shigure Sohma__: __A twenty-seven year old man with black hair and eyes. Is cursed by the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac. Often makes perverted remarks towards Tohru and her relationship between Kyo and Yuki, although Tohru is either oblivious or is just too much of a ditzy girl to notice. Owns a house in the forest, where he found Tohru, who had to live in a tent nearby. He is best friends with his "cousins" Hatori Sohma, a doctor, and Ayame Sohma, a designer in clothes and brother to Yuki._


	2. Preface

Preface

[Curtain rises; Chorus enters, alone onstage]

Chorus: [reads] This is the prologue to our story. It's a normal day at Shigure's household; everyone is doing their normal things. Tohru cleans and cooks; Shigure writes his smutty novels; Kyo tries to level out his temper when he's around Yuki, who simply ignores Kyo's antics. Then, one day, something strange happens. Kyo seems to be quite cheerful around Yuki and pretty much everyone he talks to. What's going on with our favorite cat? Did something bad happen? Or is he finally turning over a new leaf, and becoming friends with Yuki?

[Chorus leaves in one direction as a gray-purple haired boy name Yuki, an orange haired boy named Kyo, and a sweet brown haired girl named Tohru, enter; stage is set in Shigure's house]

Tohru: Shigure, we're home! [looks around]

Yuki: [places a hand on her shoulder] He's probably asleep by now, Miss Honda. After all, we did come home pretty late. [looks at his watch] Oh, look at that. It's already nine-thirty.

Kyo: [takes hand away from Tohru; looks tired; speaks softly] Of course the Dog is asleep… [puts a hand to his mouth and coughs] It's way past his "curfew". He probably wandered off somewhere, anyway… [continues to cough]

[Kyo exits "upstairs"]

Tohru: Oh, Kyo-kun, wait… [reaches a hand out]

[offstage, a door slams; Kyo lays on a bed, unseen by the other characters]

Tohru: [put hand down] He seems upset…

Yuki: [smiles] Don't mind him, Miss Honda. He's just in a sour mood. He'll be better by tomorrow…

[Tohru and Yuki exit as the Chorus enters]

Chorus: And as Yuki spoke, it echoed through the halls, reaching the slightly cracked door to Kyo's room, where the sound entered the ears of the cat boy, who was having trouble sleeping, groaning and muttering in his sleep. The last thing Yuki had said to Tohru repeated in his mind, almost like a chant. "He'll be better by tomorrow…" [mist appears, covering the stage] Could he be "better" by tomorrow…? [chuckles] Well, there's yes and there's no… Let us hope, only hope, that he'll be "better"… I'm eager to see this for myself. [looks over to see Kyo, as if the Chorus is a ghost; watches him turn in his sleep, then turns away]

[Chorus exits as stage is reset behind closed back curtain]


	3. Act One: Scene One

Act One: Scene One

[Back curtain rises; a tall, black haired man, named Shigure enters, rubbing his sleepy eyes]

Shigure: [whining] Tohru! I'm starving! [sees Yuki near the kitchen] Why, hello, Yuki! Good morning!

Yuki: [shakes his head; smiles, then chuckles] Hello, Shigure. Well, at least now we know you haven't wandered off somewhere…

Shigure: Hmm? Wandered off?

Yuki: [shakes head again] Yes. It's an idea that the stupid Cat had yesterday. Granted, he was out of it when he said it.

Shigure: Out of it, hmm? [smiles] Probably just sleep deprived. [laughs] Oh, that Kyo!

Tohru: [comes out of the kitchen; wipes hands on a small towel] Speaking of Kyo-kun, is he awake yet? Breakfast is almost ready.

Yuki: You're right. On a usual basis, he would be up, threatening to beat me like he always does. And now… [looks up the "stairway"]

Tohru: [gasps] You mean he's not up yet?

Shigure: [smiles] I think that's what he's implying, Tohru…

Tohru: [shrieks; flails her arms; runs around the stage] What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? If he's not up yet, we're going to be late for school, and then we'll be down on our grades, and then-!

Yuki: [waves his arms] Miss Honda, relax. He's probably getting ready now.

[Tohru stops yelling]

Shigure: Yes, that could be the case… Or, he could be sick!

[Tohru freezes in place]

Shigure: What, with the autumn air like this, it's no wonder our poor little Kyo has caught a cold! [sighs dramatically]

Tohru: Sick? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! He can't have a cold!

[Tohru exits "upstairs"; a door closes; Tohru rushes to the bed, unseen by the other characters]

Yuki: [suddenly glares at Shigure] You stupid Dog.

Shigure: [whines] Oh, Yuki! Your words hurt!

[Yuki and Shigure move aside; the spotlight on the two dims; they speak inaudibly in the "other room"; spotlight only on Tohru and the bed]

Tohru: [begins shaking Kyo, who's in the bed] Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! [shakes him again]

Kyo: [groans, and then awakes]

Tohru: Kyo-kun. Finally, you're awake!

Kyo: [voice is raspy as he speaks] T-Tohru?

Tohru: Yes?

Kyo: I don't… I don't feel so good…

Tohru: [gasps] What? You mean you're sick? [panicking] Oh, I knew Shigure was right! I didn't want to believe him at first, since I didn't want you to be sick. Because, then you'd miss school, and school wouldn't be that fun without you being there. I want to stay home to take care of you, but I got to go to school because Mom always said she didn't finish high school and she wanted me to graduate, so…

Kyo: [touches a hand to her face]

Tohru: [shivers; places her hand on his]

Kyo: [voice no longer raspy] You talk too much, ya know that?

Tohru: Um…

Kyo: [smiles and put his hand down; pushing the covers off, he got out of bed; leans over Tohru and whispers to her, loud enough so audience has audible sound] I'll be down in five minutes. Is that okay? [Kyo's spotlight dims; actor keeps moving, implying that the character is getting ready]

Tohru: [nods to Kyo; runs out of room, closing the door behind her; kneels onto floor and sighs dreamily as her spotlight dims]

[Chorus enters to the center]

Chorus: Her whole face had turned a bright red. Tohru never felt this feeling before, at least, not around "Prince Popular" over there. [points to Yuki, who speaks inaudibly to Shigure in the dim spotlight] Tohru felt that her stomach had butterflies and her mind was reeling with questions. [spotlights dim out completely on characters; set is moved to the outside forest path] Later, after everyone had breakfast and having said goodbye to the usually vulgar Shigure, the three teens headed out to school.

[Chorus moves aside as their spotlight dims out; spotlights return, showing Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru dressed in their school uniforms, each holding a school bag, walking slowly down a dirt path]

Yuki: [speaks to Kyo] So, have a good nap, Cat?

Kyo: [cheerfully] Yeah, I slept great! What about you?

Yuki: [stares at Kyo in shock; replies unsurely] Yes… I slept fine.

[Spotlight on characters dim and actors freeze; Chorus moves in, spotlight on them]

Chorus: Whoa, did I miss something or what? Half expecting Kyo to react by yelling or speaking quietly like the day before, Yuki was quite surprised to receive a cheerful answer. I know I was!

[Chorus moves aside as their spotlight dims out; spotlights return on Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru as they continue to walk; characters resume talking]

Tohru: Wow, Kyo-kun! You seem to be in a good mood! [giggles]

Kyo: Well, I did sleep good last night… It's no surprise! [chuckles]

Tohru: Oh, Kyo-kun… You're so funny! [laughs with him]

Yuki: [stops walking as Kyo and Tohru continue laughing and walking away] What? [shakes head and continues walking]

[Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru exit; Chorus moves to center as spotlight is on them]

Chorus: [points to the direction that the characters went and chuckles] Well, that's the strangest thing I've ever seen! Kyo… being nice? Nope. Never seen that before. Oh, well. Now I've seen everything. Hmm, I think I've talked enough. Let's see what these rascals are going to do with this "new" Kyo, and how are they going to cope…?

[Chorus exits as stage is reset behind closed back curtain]


	4. Act One: Scene Two

Act One: Scene Two

[Back curtain rises; scene opens up to high school grounds; Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru arrive]

Tohru: Well, here we are! [giggles as she gazes at the high school]

Kyo: Yep!

Yuki: [looks at watch] It's almost time for class…

Kyo: [notices this] You have a watch? Since when?

Yuki: Miss Honda got it for me.

Kyo: Oh… [sees someone coming] Hey… Is that-?

[Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, two of Tohru's friends, walk up to them]

Uo: Hey! [waves] What's going on, you three? Headed off to class?

Tohru: Hana! Uo! Good morning. Yes, we just got here, so we are going to class.

Hana: Would you like for us to walk with you? It would be very rude to leave you.

Tohru: No, no, no! You should go off to class! We can catch up.

Uo: Nah, it won't be any trouble. Plus… [walks over to Kyo, gets him in a headlock, and messes with his hair] I wanna mess with ol' "Orange-Top" here… [keeps messing with his hair]

Kyo: [sounding a little offended] Uh… Could you not do that, please?

Uo: [sounding confused] Huh? What are you talking about? [lets him go] I always do that to you.

Kyo: [shakes out his hair] Well, I don't want you doing it anymore, okay? [sighs, then bows to Uo] I… I'm sorry. [stands up straight] It's just… I've just changed… ya know? [looks sad]

Uo: [suddenly grabs Kyo by the shoulders and looks at him closely] Are you playing around with me? Because, this isn't funny. And you know if you are... that handsome face of yours is gonna get punched…

Kyo: [pulls away] No! I'm not, honest!

Uo: [gets angry, growls, and then slaps him across the face]

Tohru: [yelps, covering her mouth]

Uo: [glares at him] You… idiot. [turns to leave]

Kyo: [reaches a hand out as she leaves] Arisa, wait! [grabs her wrist]

Uo: [pulls hand away] Let go of me! And don't call me that! [glares; turns away] I'll see you in class Tohru…

[Uo exits towards the high school]

Kyo: What…? What did I do?

Tohru: [sighs] Uo…

Yuki: [turns to Tohru] Please, Miss Honda. Let's go to class. We're almost late.

Tohru: [smiles] You're right.

Hana: Yes… We're almost late for class… [turns and follows Uo] Come along, Tohru…

Tohru: [giggles] Right! [follows Hana]

[Tohru and Hana exit to the high school]

Kyo: [rubs cheek] What did I do? [looks at Yuki sadly] You don't think I did anything wrong, do you? Ya know… to make Arisa so mad?

Yuki: [sighs, just as confused] Not a clue… [starts to leave, but stops, back still turned] Although, if you hadn't upset her by saying what you did… [giggles, but Kyo doesn't notice]

Kyo: [sounding desperately serious] What is it? What did I say? [holds his head] I don't remember… [walks up to Yuki] Yuki, please…

Yuki: [laughs] I'm not telling!

[Yuki exits to the high school]

Kyo: [follows Yuki, calling out] Come on, Yuki! Please?

Yuki: [teases from offstage] No, still not telling!

Kyo: [whines] Yuki! Come on!

[Kyo exits to high school as lighting fades; stage is reset behind closed back curtain]


	5. Act One: Scene Three

Act One: Scene Three

[Back curtain rises; scene opens to a classroom, students sitting or standing around the room; teacher is not in the room]

Kyo: [mopes at his desk, a few classmates surrounding him in worry; he sighs]

Boy One: Kyo, you okay? Ya seem kinda down, bro…

Kyo: [sadly] Yeah, I'm fine… [sighs again]

Girl One: Kyo-Kyo… Are you sure?

Boy Two: Yeah. Seriously, man. What's eating you?

Kyo: [looks over at Uo, who was snapping pencils at her desk]

Uo: [snaps a pencil, then looks at Kyo in anger]

Kyo: [jumps in shock, then looks away]

Girl Two: [looks at Kyo, then Uo, then back again] It's not because of her, is it? [points to Uo]

Kyo: [twiddles his thumbs and tries to stay out of everyone's eye contact]

Girl One: It is her, isn't it? She's always causing trouble…

[Everyone continues to ask questions to Kyo as the character shows signs of awkwardness; lights dim a bit on the group of people; spotlights brighten on Hana, Tohru, and Yuki]

Tohru: Poor Kyo-kun. I hope what Uo did and said didn't upset him too much…

Yuki: I'm sure it's nothing Miss Honda. Like I said yesterday, he's just in a sour mood. And he'll come around. He always does.

Tohru: I know, it's just… [sighs]

Hana: He seems different.

Tohru: Different? How?

Hana: His electric signals. They seem… altered.

Tohru: Altered? What does that mean?

Yuki: It means changed. She's saying Kyo's been tainted with, somehow. But, what are we supposed to do about that? Although, I must admit, he's been emotionally different since yesterday…

Hana: Yes… It could be manipulation. Maybe he was persuaded into acting differently than his usual behavior…

Yuki: Persuasion…? I don't think that's the case. This morning, I noticed he was acting strange. On a normal basis, he would never change how he acted for anything. Not even for Kazuma-sensei. He'd stay just the way he was. So, why is it… that he's changed now? I don't get it.

Hana: Mind control is another consideration for the reason… That's what I meant by saying persuasion. Often, when someone is in a sleeping state, their body reacts to almost anything that is said to it or done to it. Perhaps, you said something that his body reacted strangely to… [looks at Yuki] Did you? Do you remember anything specific…?

Yuki: Um… No. [looks over at Kyo] Not that I remember…

Tohru: [panicking] Hana, do you think Kyo-kun will be okay?

Hana: I won't know for sure. At least, not yet… I need to examine his actions further. For now, let's just watch him from afar…

[Lighting fades and the stage is reset behind closed back curtain]


	6. Act One: Scene Four

Act One: Scene Four

[Back curtain rises; scene opens to Shigure's house, afterschool; enter characters Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, to find Shigure sitting in the living room]

Shigure: [chuckles] Welcome home, you three! How was school?

Kyo: [puts his bag down as he sits near Shigure in the living room; cheerfully speaks] Oh, it was great! Despite the fact that Arisa slapped me in the face today, I enjoyed the rest of my day!

Shigure: [confused] Oh, did she now? What'd you do to make her so angry Kyo? [smiles evilly, leans close to Kyo as he whispers to him, loud enough so audience has audible sound] You didn't try to kiss her… did you?

Tohru: [panics] Oh, no, no, no! He didn't do that!

Shigure: [fans himself with a newspaper] Well, I should _hope_ not! [smiles pervertedly]

Yuki: [smacks his face in embarrassment] Idiot…

Kyo: [laughs] Wow, you're really funny, Shigure! I never noticed that before.

Yuki: [looks up] What?

Shigure: [stares at him] Really? [smiles even wider] You really think so?

Kyo: [nods, smiling]

Shigure: [holds newspaper to his heart; sighs dramatically] Oh, Kyo...! I am touched! I didn't know you cared before, but now… [hugs Kyo] You are so thoughtful! [lets go] I have to call Aya right away and tell him! [stands and runs off]

Yuki: [reaches out] Wait-!

[Shigure exits]

Yuki: [turns to Kyo, glaring at him in pure hatred; growls] You didn't _try_ and stop him…?

Kyo: [gets a look of guilt] Whoa, I'm sorry… I forgot you don't like Ayame…

Yuki: [yells] _You_ don't like him, either!

Kyo: Since when? [stands]

Yuki: "Since when"? Since whe— Have you lost it?

Kyo: [backs away in fright] Yuki, you're kinda scarin' me…

Yuki: [steps forward in threat, yelling] Don't call me that! We're not on a "friend" basis!

Tohru: Um, Yuki…?

Yuki: [glances at Tohru] Not now, Miss Honda. [glares back at Kyo] What is wrong with you?

Kyo: [stutters] I… I didn't mean to… I-if I offended you… [looks away, rubbing his arm]

Tohru: [tries to hide behind Kyo] Y-Yuki…? You're scaring _both_ of us, actually…

Yuki: [growls in frustration] That is **it**! [runs to the "door," then looks back at Kyo] If you soon figure out what it is you're doing wrong, you'll realize that this is **not** who you are…! [looks away, and then runs off]

[Yuki exits]

Tohru: [looks up at Kyo] K-Kyo-kun? Are you… okay?

Kyo: I… [tries to hide his face from her] I'm fine… [takes hold of her hand and squeezes a bit] I'm just shocked, is all…

Tohru: [squeezes his hand back, still looking at him] It can get complicated sometimes, but you can never lose faith, Kyo…

Kyo: [gazes into her soft, blue eyes]

Tohru: [smiles] If you never lose sight of that, you'll be fine, Kyo-kun. And you won't have to worry anymore…

[Lights dim out on the two as they exit, hand in hand; Chorus enters]

Chorus: Ooh, things are getting' _spicy_!

[Chorus exits as curtain falls]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Questions? Comments? Concerns…? If you <strong>__**REVIEW**__**, things will become more clear! I guarantee it!**_

_**Relax, Read, and REVIEW!**_

_**OR**_

_**Kzat will **__**haunt**__** you!**_

_**P.S.- "Ninjas RULE" and "Cheese rox mai sox! ;3"**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_ What up, FANFICTION peeps? I've been checkin' my profile out… Already **617** hits to this story!_

_ YES!_

_ Anyway, I will __**definitely**__ finish this story. I'm practically doin' it NOW! It's just… even though I know you guys love the story and all, but… Why don't you review?_

_ That actually encourages me a little more. Think about it…! How would __**you**__ feel if you were new to FanFiction and you didn't have reviews? It almost makes me wanna stop writin' the story in the first place!_

_ But, for you loyal readers out there, I will wait. I can be patient…_

_ Sorta._

* * *

><p><em> Anyway…<em>

_ PLEASE READ & REVIEW!_

_ If you are interested in helpin' me out and writin' with me, which I always appreciate, leave it in the review box. I __**always**__ keep some type of Internet connection nearby, may it be my phone or a ratty old computer, I'm always eager to hear what my readers have ta say!_

_ After all, you're all just like me! You want people ta read your stories, too, right?_

_ If you review, I'll read them! And I'll hopefully reply as soon as I can. Since, I __**am**__ in high school now… It kinda sucks, but… goin' to FanFiction calms my nerves._

_ YAY ! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAL!_

_ RELAX, READ & REVIEW! My Three "R" Rules to Exploring FanFiction! YAYZERZ!_

_ And like I've said before, on my profile, if you wanna write with me, leave a virtual (not real) Kirira/Kilala plushie, and I'll know what ya mean! (If you're unsure, check out the show called "Inuyasha.")  
><em>

_ Beware the HotTips! Or I will __**LITERALLY**__ haunt you! (If __**I**__ can't… I know a certain ninja who will!) HEH! ;3_


End file.
